A Thousand Years
by caskettshipper101
Summary: A one-shot, post Always fic. Inspired by A Thousand Years, sung by Christina Perri.


A Thousand Years

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Castle belongs to ABC and its creator Andrew Marlowe, A Thousand Years belongs to Christina Perri et al. I just borrow them. It is even better if you know the song. A post Always fic, enjoy!**

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
__Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
__I'll love you for a thousand more_

Castle's beautiful voice singing the chorus of A Thousand Years woke her up. Her eyes flickered for two seconds before she was wide awake. She had never thought that Castle liked Christina Perri. When she turned her head to the right, she saw Castle sitting so close next to her. In fact, he had been observing her face when she was sleeping. She suddenly realized she was drooling, so she quickly wiped the drool below her lips and felt ashamed, but Castle laughed at that.

"You're watching me sleeping, it's creepy."  
"You're cute when you're sleeping, Kate."  
"I'm drooling."  
"It makes you even cuter."

He winked at her, stood up and left the room. Five seconds later he came in and offered her a plate with pancakes on top of it, which was an edible way of saying "Thank you so much for last night." Oh, last night was a blast. She understood the message he was trying to send, because she once overheard Esposito and Castle's conversation when they were talking about pancakes. She smiled and accepted the pancake, and a thought hit her mind. She was actually having breakfast in Castle's loft. To be exact, she was having breakfast in Castle's room, on his bed.

While she was chewing her food, she was wondering how could Castle liked Christina Perri. She had never thought that Christina Perri was his taste. Or maybe she was just dreaming about Castle singing next to her. But it could not be, because everything felt so real: his voice, his presence, and the comfort of waking up next to him. There was no harm in asking him.

"Rick, were you singing while I was sleeping?"  
"Yep."  
"A Thousand Years by Christina Perri?"  
"Yep."  
"Seriously?" She could not help to burst into laughter.  
"So? I like the song. I like Perri's voice."  
"Wow. Another layer of Castle's onion," she said as she laughed even harder.

She really enjoyed teasing him for his taste of music and seeing him pouting, because it felt like she was teasing an eight-year-old kid right now. Beckett keenly looked at his eyes, waiting for an explanation of how he could end up liking Christina Perri's song.

"I was watching Breaking Dawn part 1 with Mother and Alexis. At the end of the movie, Alexis felt that she accidentally dropped her bracelet. It wasn't just any regular bracelet, she said that it was the last thing Ashley gave her, so she didn't want to lose it. We ended up kneeling down and searching it until we were the last three person inside the cinema. During the credit, the song played like a lullaby. Hearing the lyrics made my heart skipped a beat. I felt like someone's singing my feeling to you."

She was astounded by his explanation. She did not expect that the song was meant to her. She did not realize that the song actually had a deep meaning for him. She was moved by his words. She closed her eyes, and all of their moments started playing on his mind like a movie: everything they had been through together, all of their bittersweet memories, their moments in the precinct. She cherished every single seconds she had with him, and a single tear dropped from her right eye, a tear of joy. She felt a thumb wiping her tear, it was his. She could tell that from the softness of his skin, and the warmth radiating from it. When she was about to open her eyes, she heard someone's voice, singing the song to her. It was Castle's beautiful voice that woke her up this morning, but this time, there was a guitar too. She had never known that Castle could play the guitar. His sweet voice tingled her mind, singing:

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

She could not help the urge to sing along with him, so she opened her mouth and started singing together.

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

When Castle played the last note with his guitar, she moved towards him and her lips met his. It was a romantic and deep kiss, showing how much she also loved him. Actually this song did not only sing Castle's feeling, but also Beckett's. Four years long, they had been waiting, and finally they could tell each other how they were feeling by singing a song that sang their heart out together.

**Author's note:**** This fic is inspired by Christina Perri's A Thousand Years. It's a beautiful song, and I think the lyrics really suits their feeling towards each other. This is a one-shot fic, so it's finished. English is not my first language, so I apologize for any grammar or punctuation mistake. I have proofread this, but I'm also human and I'm still learning, so if you find a mistake, feel free to write it in the review, I will fix it ASAP. Thank you for spending time to read this, it means a lot to me. Reviews are appreciated :) X**

"Rick, when we get married, I want this song to be our wedding song when we're walking down the aisle."  
"Oh, I was about to say it to you. Great minds think alike."

-THE END-


End file.
